When Love Runs Into You
by xx69kissses69xx
Summary: Love comes at the most unexpected times, the question is will you accept it? Find out for Theresa and Fox when sparks fly! thankx - R&R!


A/N: HI! I hope you enjoy my story, I'm new at this, so tell me what you think! Thanks! Summary Chapter 1: Go WAY back. remember that horrid night in Bermuda, when Theresa met Julian to get Ethan back into the Crane family? Ok good. now lets begin:  
  
Chapter 1: Just the Beginning  
  
"Julian, come on! You loved Ethan as your son before you knew the truth about his paternity!" whined Theresa.  
  
"I did, he is not a Crane, Theresa, now please I'm here for a divorce, I don't need Ethan's fiancée' here bothering me." Yelled Julian.  
  
Theresa just walked away in tears, she ran right into a man. Without even looking up she apologized, "I'm sorry Sir."  
  
"It's quite alright, what's someone as beautiful as you doing with all those tears running down her cheek?" asked the stranger.  
  
"It's just this guy, well his father, well the man who used to be his father." She said comfortably between sobs.  
  
"That sounds. complicated." He said, wondering who this girl was.  
  
"Oh it is, gosh I'm sorry for going on about this. I don't even know you." She said feeling stupid now, then she looked into the man's chocolate brown eyes. (Wow, he's gorgeous, she thought to herself)  
  
"Fox Crane." He said , hating using his last name.  
  
"Did you say Crane?" she asked more alert then ever.  
  
"Unfortunately." He replied knowing either she'd be interested in his money, or turned off by the fact he was a Crane.  
  
"Ooh, now this is even more complicated then we thought." She said now getting uncomfortable and shocked, of all people to run into.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked curiously who this woman knew the Crane's besides the news.  
  
"Well. I am Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald! I used to be your mother's assistant, and I was supposed to marry your brother, well half brother, Ethan. " she replied.  
  
"The infamous Theresa! Ah yes, I thought I knew you from somewhere, it must have been that People magazine with the wedding picture of you and Ethan right before the disaster on the cover." He said remembering,  
  
"I didn't even recognize you without all that makeup."  
  
"Gee, thanks." She said feeling like crap.  
  
"No! I meant, you have such natural beauty! Your absolutely stunning!" he replied starring at the woman in front of him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She blushed with his compliments.  
  
"Well thank you very much! What brings you to Bermuda?"  
  
"Just a vacation away from all the gambling, no ones suppose to know I got kicked out of school. again!" he said putting his finger to his mouth "Shhhh." She laughed.  
  
"Oh yes, I know your reputation, Mr. Crane!"  
  
"That's never good"  
  
"What brings you here. and alone without Prince Ethan."  
  
"I tried to make your father let Ethan back into the family."  
  
"That will never happen! The Crane's want nothing to do with him. I'm actually thinking of coming to Harmony."  
  
"That would be nice, we could hang out, and I could show you around."  
  
"Yes that would be nice, are you and Ethan still 'together'?"  
  
"We are!" she replied putting her hand out for him to see her ring"  
  
"Wow, Ethan went all out on that one."  
  
"Yes, he sure did."  
  
"Well I better be going, have a nice night Theresa, call me soon and we will do lunch before you leave." He said giving her a card  
  
"That sounds like a plan, I'm going to try and talk to Julian, good night."  
  
"Yeah. good luck with that!"  
  
Fox walked away leaving Theresa stunned, he is so different then I thought he'd be, he's so sweet, he's so perfect. She hit her hand "No! Bad Theresa, you have Ethan, you love him, you have Ethan, you love him." Repeating herself, as if she was trying to make sure it was true.  
  
Fox walked back to his room, that Theresa, wow she can light up a room with that beautiful smile! Ethan had to get her though, of coarse! "God, I hate him!" he said aloud as he pounded his fist in the wall. "Shit!" he yelled as he got all worked up over Theresa, "No she's Ethan's" he said as he sat down as if he wanted to cry! "Harmony's going to get a visit.. very soon" he said with a smile!  
  
Tell me what you thought and if I should even continue.! Thanks Much!  
  
Chapter 2 Sneak peak: Theresa gets a lot more then she thought in Bermuda, but could Fox help her get through her problems? Keep reading!!!!!! 


End file.
